remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuber
“Good Afternoon; I am called Yuber; how can I help you?” - Yuber IN SHORT Lanky; grey; glowing mutant; seems to have knowledge and experience wielding magic of every color. Someone who lingers just on the outside of personal events; keeping most at arms length; quite literally in most cases. Seems direly opposed to hugs; kisses; displays of affection; and seems rather attached to fully covering clothing; leaving only the end of his tail; hands; and face exposed in most circumstances. Leaving his ears exposed is considered 'dressing down' VISUAL DESCRIPTION Yuber is a tall mutant; wide maw; tired eyes that never quite look at you; and a stripe of magika that glows; most visible on this face and through some of the clothing he wears. This glowing line is most typically a dark shade of blue; though near every other color of the rainbow is not unheard of for the mutant. When his arms are visible; there are a variety of scars about his wrists and joints of his elbows; something he seems aware of and will cover should he spot someone staring. He moves cautiously; and tends to bow the first time he meets somebody; moving to excessive formality rather than anything else. RENOWN / REPUTATION Yuber hates crowds. With a passion. Will remove himself from a situation when it gets crowded. Previously a Corsair, Yuber retired with that faction shortly after his nomination to replace the; at the time recently deceased; Dizze; particularly after his role in that particular death. It still wieghs on him heavily and he takes pains not to discuss it. Previously the COO of Marshals; Yuber left without ceremony shortly after C-Sec Invoked the Status of Forces agreement. Previously on the Council of the Sanctum; Yuber stepped down as presumably the sole member of leadership to survive the bombing... an organization of one is just a single dude who knows too much. CURRENT AMBITIONS Learn Ancient Shivan (In progress) Find a Cure to Corruption (Complete... Then Uncompleted) Get over his social anxiety (In progress) Visit Every Color of Void (1 down) GENERAL RELATIONS Faction Rank: All-Seeing Secondary Work: Recruitment and Education Relation to: Blood Corsairs "Friends; they got me started on the path for who I am today. They encouraged me to grow... and so I did. I still know a few friendly faces and do my best to keep in touch." Relation to: Colony Security (COLSEC): "They keep the law in their turf; and without law; there is no society. When they act for the good of all; I can agree with what they are doing." Relation to: EarthGOV : "Somebody needs to set the laws that keeps society afloat; sacrificing some freedom in the name of security." Relation to: Ex Praeda / The Family: "The first time I heard of them they had set an assassin after me; I suppose that is not the best way to make a first impression; though I am sure there are good people among their ranks." Relation to: JunkHounds : "They keep the law in their turf. Brutal; but it is the law. I would rather not run afoul of them" Relation to: Marshals: "They are not the organization I attempted to shape them to be. They out grew me; and I let them." Relation to: Mytharii Tribe "They understand family. Community. I wounder; if Green Magika showed up on their territory due to that... or if it's coincidence. I don't believe in coincidence in most situations... just so you're aware. " Relation to: The Order: "I believe some members of the organization joined for a taste of knowledge. I believe that they joined with the best of intentions... pity they don't realize the harm they are doing... a few members left when they notice the darker underbelly." Relation to: The Sanctum: "Unfortunate what happened to them. So much knowledge... lost..." SKILLSET Extraordinarily talented in the use and application of Magika; both stone and non stone Medicine; often without use of equiptment; operating in less than Ideal conditions. Negotiation; hard to get him to say an ill word directly about anyone. Advanced Interrogation Peace Keeping; conflict resolution. BACKGROUND / LIFE BEFORE ROE A slave from the dark zone. He avoids taking about those times whenever he can avoid it.